


Wrecked Ships and Happy Hearts

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merman Ray, Shipwrecked Ryan, Some referenced smut, fun times lol, lot's of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is shipwrecked and meets a beautiful boy named Ray.</p><p>Everything is definitely not what it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked Ships and Happy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this FOREVER! Hope you enjoy!! :) <3

Ryan has been here for _5 years._

At least, that’s what he thinks. It’s hard to keep track of time with no way to tell except for the rise and set of the sun.

He didn’t care though, he was _happy_ here if you could believe it.

When he first washed up on this island he had been so scared.

The ship he had been on was beached and broken and his three other crew mates were dead inside.

He screamed and cried and begged for one of them to wake up so he wouldn’t be _alone._

_It didn’t work._

He tried his best to build shelter immediately, gathering up just enough to make himself a tent of sorts at the base of a tree farther inland before night fell.

He searched for water and food the next day.

After three days in the hot sun he finally buried his friends, making them graves in the dirt near his camp and carving tombstones out of drift wood.

_Michael, Geoff, Jack._

He cried himself to sleep again that night.

On the fourth day he went to salvage as much as he could from the wreck.

He managed to get a few tools out of the box below deck before it became too dangerous, along with a med kit, a small radio and a few soaked bedding materials.

_Ryan was lucky._

He went back to his small camp that night and did his best to fix the water logged radio but it was no use.

He re-lit his fire that night and ate the insides of a coconut before falling asleep.

A week in and Ryan was doing ok so far.

He had managed to make himself a few more tools to help with catching food and had found a waterfall farther inland.

Ryan couldn’t _believe_ his luck.

One day Ryan went out to the lagoon to finish working on the new SOS sign he had been working on.

 

Halfway through he took a break and went to rest on a large rock situated on the edge of the lagoon in the water.

He let out a deep sigh and pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he closed his eyes.

_SPLASH_

Ryan opened his eyes and looked down at the water thinking it was a fish.

Another splash was heard from the left and he looked, tracking the loud noise as it got closer and closer to where he was sitting.

Suddenly there was one last loud one right in front of his rock and when he looked Ryan could see a dark shadowy figure under the water.

Ryan was worried as it slowly moved closer and closer to the surface.

_Should he run, should he stay or maybe kill it?_

Ryan didn’t get a chance to in act any of these because suddenly the shadow slowly broke the surface.

“Hello”

Ryan starred down in shock.

_A boy_

_A young boy_

He had ink black hair and facial hair to match, his bare, wet skin glistening in the sun as he treaded water, his shoulders and head only breaching the surface.

“Um, hi?” Ryan stuttered too stunned to say much else.

“I’ve never seen you before” the boy said, his golden eyes shining as he smiled up at Ryan.

“I um, I-I was shipwrecked a while ago. I-I don’t know how long though” Ryan said.

The boy just smiled at him again.

“Wait how-how are you. Who are you?” Ryan asked.

“My name is Ray. Who are you?” the boy asked quietly.

“My-My name is Ryan” he said still completely befuddled. Was this kid on the island to? How had he missed him?!”

 

“Ryan, I like that name” the boy said as he slowly drifted away from the rock and closer to the sand.

Ryan walked along the shore and followed him.

“Are you stuck on this island to? Come out of the water so we can talk, I’ve never seen you before”.

“Um, I kind of can’t” Ray said as he looked away shyly.

“What, why not?” Ryan asked.

Ray moved backwards some and then a shiny silver _tail_ slowly lifted out of the water behind him.

Ryan gasped loudly.

“I-I’m dreaming this –this can’t be real” Ryan babbled as he continued to stare in awe at Ray’s _fucking tail._

Ray shook his head “I’m sorry but you’re not. This is very real” he said with a soft giggle.

Ryan just couldn’t believe it.

“I thought mermaids were a myth” he said.

Ray gave him a mock glare “I’m a merman thank you very much” he said as he crossed his arms and moved backwards.

“S-Sorry, I just-“

Ray put his hand up “Its fine a lot of people mess that up at least, that’s what I’ve heard”.

Ryan was about to ask what he meant but suddenly a few dolphins breached the surface just outside the lagoon. They let out a loud shrieking call and Ray replied with a few low clicking noises before turning back to Ryan.

“I have to go, I’m sorry” he said as he slowly began to move into deeper water.

“Wait! Can-Can I see you again?” Ryan asked.

Ray smiled and nodded before diving down under the surface.

**

Ray came back _every_ day after that.

Ryan would strip down to his boxers and go and lounge in the shallow waters of the lagoon and then wait until Ray glided through and came and laid next to him.

 

“Hi” Ray would whisper every time as he lied himself down on his stomach and rested his head on his arms, the tiny waves lapping across their lower half’s as they talked for _hours._

Ryan was fascinated by Ray, a real merman with a whole other world below the surface that nobody but _him_ knew about.

Ryan _still_ couldn’t believe it after all these weeks.

At the end of the day the small dolphin pod would come for Ray and he would leave.

Ryan would smile and say goodbye, and then spend the rest of the night thinking about the _beautiful_ merman he called a friend.

Beautiful? Yeah, Ryan thought this man was beautiful.

**

A month in and Ryan was bathing at the waterfall, wading through the small lake it created before dunking his head under the falling water.

“Hi” a small voice said behind him and Ryan let out a manly squeak as he spun around.

“Ray? Jesus you scared me” Ryan said as he dropped down in the water to hide his manhood.

Ray giggled cutely and swam circles around Ryan.

“Wait, how’d you get here?” Ryan asked.

Ray smiled and pointed to the small stream that connected to the lake.

“It connects to the ocean” Ray explained.

Ryan nodded in understanding and went back to cleaning himself.

“It would have been a shorter trip if you walked” Ryan said jokingly.

Ray shrugged “I could have, just didn’t feel like it”.

Ryan froze and turned to look at the boy again.

“Wait, what?”

Ray looked at him weird before realization struck him.

“Here, watch this”: he said with a smirk as he swam over to a rock next to the waterfall and pulled himself up onto it, pulling his tail up as well and resting it on the rock beside him.

 

Ryan starred in awe at the tail once more, the beautiful silver shinning in the light.

Ryan wishes he could touch it.

“This um, might take a while so you may just want to finish up with your bath” Ray said as he looked away shyly.

Ryan shrugged and went back under the water, unaware that Ray was staring at his fit body and longing to touch it as well.

About thirty minutes later Ray called for Ryan.

Ryan came out from under the water and gasped.

Ray sat there on the rocks smiling, his tail now replaced with _legs_ and both of his hands in his bare lap covering his manhood as best as he could.

“You, you have legs?” Ryan asked as he looked over the younger man’s body, noticing that his gills were still prominent just below his armpits.

Ray smiled wider “Sometimes”.

Ryan laughed and grabbed his boxers from the shore, slipping them on quickly as he got out.

“They change back when they get wet so if I stay like this I need to be careful”.

Ryan nodded and then noticed that Ray still had no clothes of his own.

“Hey, just stay right her ok? I’ll be right back.

Ray nodded and waited patiently until Ryan came back with an old pair of jeans.

Ray thanked him and allowed Ryan to awkwardly help him into them before standing.

Ray stumbled and fell into Ryan immediately, causing both of them to laugh.

“Not used to this huh?” Ryan asked.

Ray shook his head no.

Ryan just laughed and picked the boy up bridal style, carrying him back to his camp sight.

Ray blushed the whole way there.

They ate dinner together and Ryan walked Ray to the lagoon.

Ray kissed him for the first time that night.

Ryan was shocked but happy, kissing back immediately before letting the boy go back to his life under the water.

**

A month later after careful flirting and lots of day long conversations Ray finally spent the night at Ryan’s camp.

They ate dinner and around the fire and then just sat together, Ryan’s hand on Ray’s knee.

“I’m so happy I got to meet you Ray, if I hadn’t I’m pretty sure I would have gone insane”.

Ray smiled and snuggled into the human’s side “I’m happy I worked up the courage to talk to you” he whispered before smiling up at Ryan.

Ryan smiled back before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Ray’s lips.

Ray deepened it.

After that one thing led to another and soon Ray found himself inside Ryan’s shelter, Ryan on top of him as he kissed down his neck.

“Ry-Ryan wait I-I’ve never, I’ve never done this” he whispered quietly.

Ryan pulled back and smiled pressing a soft kiss to Ray’s cheek. “It’s ok; I’ll take care of you. Do you trust me?”,

Ray smiled and nodded.

Ryan smiled back and continued his ministrations.

Soon Ray was moaning, reviling in the new, _amazing_ sensation as Ryan moved inside of him.

“Ryan” he gasped as his nails scrapped down the larger man’s back.

“You’re amazing Ray” Ryan mumbled into the creatures shoulder as he went harder, causing Ray to moan loudly.

A few minutes later and a wonderful heat slowly began to curl tight in Ray’s gut.

“Rye I-I’m gonna…oh god” and then he was cumming, white splattering across his chest as Ryan moaned into his shoulder and released as well.

The feeling of warmth spreading threw him made him dizzy and happy feeling as Ryan pulled out and let him lay flat.

“That was amazing” Ray breathed as Ryan cleaned him off and lied down next to him.

Ryan smiled and kissed his cheek. “Happy you enjoyed yourself” he mumbled as he threw his arm over the younger man.

Ray giggled and curled close to Ryan’s warmth.

“You’re great Ryan” he whispered before falling into a nice sleep.

**  
Ryan woke up the morning after to Ray gasping loudly.

“Ray?!” Ryan exclaimed as he sat up, watching as the younger gasped and heaved to breath.

Ray’s arm flailed around as he tried to point towards the water.

_The water_

Ryan jumped up immediately and scooped Ray up, the creature’s gills flexing as he ran and dumped the younger man carefully in the lagoon.

Ray came up a few minutes later and swam around some, leaving Ryan to sit on shore as Ray regained his tail.

“So, what was that?” Ryan asked as Ray came and lied in the shallow area.

Ray blushed and looked away.

“Um, if I stay dry for too long the saltwater in my body depletes and I have to go back in”.

Ryan nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry for scaring you” Ray said quietly.

Ryan shook his head and moved closer to the water so Ray could come lay next to him.

“Its fine, I’m just happy I got you back in time” he said as he kissed Ray’s forehead.

Ray smiled at him and then got serious again.

“I-I have to go for a little while. My family, I need to talk with them, we aren’t even supposed to talk to humans let alone lie with them”.

Ryan nodded and ruffled Ray’s hair. “When will you be back?”.

Ray shrugged “A week at the latest, I want to be with you I know that for sure, but I have no idea if my father would ever allow it”.

Ryan gave him a weak smile “If it doesn’t work out I’ll understand”.

Ray chuckled “You’re so sweet Ryan, I’ll be back as soon as possible” and then with one last kiss Ray swam off.

**

It turned out to be two weeks before Ryan saw Ray again.

He was at his camp trying to sharpen his saw when Ray suddenly walked out from behind the trees.

“Ray!” He had exclaimed before running and picking the smaller man up, not caring if he was naked or not.

Ray giggled and threw his arms around Ryan’s neck.

“Ugh I didn’t think you were coming back” Ryan groaned as he kissed the younger man.

Ray giggled into the kiss and hugged Ryan tightly. “I told you I would; it just took a lot longer than I thought”.

Ryan nodded and then put Ray down.

“Here, do you want your jeans?”

Ray nodded and smiled as Ryan passed them to him.

“So, what did your family say?” Ryan asked nervously.

Ray smiled and pulled his jeans on.

“It took some convincing but my father agreed, but only if I came back once a month to replenish my salt water levels”.

Ryan smiled and cheered happily as he went over and hugged Ray tight. “So, you can stay? We can be together?”

Ray smiled and nodded and Ryan kissed him again.

“Oh! Before I forget come with me, there are some people I want you to meet”.

“People?” Ryan asked as Ray took his hand and led him to the lagoon.

Ray nodded and pulled the two of them up onto the big rock on the edge of the lagoon.

Ray situated himself in Ryan’s lap and the let out a few clicking noises.

Suddenly there were a few loud splashes before two scruffy looking guys emerged from below.

“Ryan, these are my brothers. Gavin and George”

 

“Hello” the two men said in unison, there accents thick.

“Um, nice to meet you” Ryan said with a smile and a small wave as the two men swam around some, Gavin showing off his bright green tail and George his blue one.

“Their your brothers? You-You look nothing like them” Ryan said.

Ray giggled in his lap.

“He’s adopted!” Gavin sing songed as he splashed at Ray’s dangling legs.

Ray squawked and drew his legs up.

“We all are dipshit” George said as he dunked Gavin underwater, causing the boy to flail.

Everyone just laughed.

The brothers talked to Ryan for hours after that, letting him know every little secret about their family.

He found out that Ray’s adoptive parents were named Michael and Ashley and were apparently very nice.

When the sun began to set Gavin and George said their goodbyes and dove back down in the water.

“That was nice” Ryan said as he carried Ray back to the camp site.

Ray nodded “I’m happy you like them it means a lot that you met them”.

Ryan smiled and crawled into the shelter with Ray and they curled up together.

They lied in a peacefully silence for a long time, the only noise being the bugs and birds before Ryan suddenly spoke.

“Is it too soon to say I love you?” He asked quietly.

Ray’s breath hitched and he smiled. “We’ve known each other almost six months so no, I don’t think so” he replied as he twisted around in Ryan’s arms so he could face him.

Ryan smiled at him and brushed hair away from the creatures face.

“I love you Ray” he whispered just to the tan boy.

Ray smiled back and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck.

“I love you to Ryan, my human” he whispered back.

Ryan kissed him again before they both settled for the night.

 

**

Five years later and Ryan was doing great.

He still hadn’t been rescued but he didn’t care anymore, he was happy here.

When his second year on the island came around he began building a sturdier home.

After almost a year of work he managed to build a small one room treehouse on the beach.

He had to strip the boat down to just its wooden beams and cut down a few palms for it but otherwise it didn’t take much to get it completed.

He finished the stairway up to it at the end of the year and when year three hit he had officially moved in with Ray.

Year four found him building a small fence around the area below the treehouse so he and Ray could have a safe place to lounge and eat without fear of wild animals.

He finished it after only eight months and every night he and Ray would lay there and talk and look at the stars before going up to the treehouse to sleep.

Year five found him just _relaxing_ , enjoying his time with Ray.

The warm morning sun shinned through the cracked window of the treehouse.

The house was very simple and modest, one room made entirely of plank. The floor at the back of the room was completely covered with banana leaves and old bedding, making what Ryan believed to be a very comfortable bed. The front wall next to the door was there kitchen of sorts were they kept two crates full of provisions that had been collected over the years.

Ryan was already up, leaving Ray asleep under the sheets as Ryan left to bathe at the waterfall.

When he returned Ray was sitting in front of the fire inside their fence cooking breakfast.

“Morning” Ryan said quietly as he went and sat next to Ray so he could help him cook.

Ray smiled and kissed him before continuing to cook.

The rest of the day had them swimming together and talking.

Even after five years it seemed like they never ran out of things to talk about.

When night fell they found themselves sitting across the fire from each other.

They had finished dinner a while ago and had been talking but, Ray had stopped suddenly.

 

Ray had pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

His head was drooping, eyes fluttering as he breathed slowly.

“Do you need to go back?” Ryan asked quietly as he made his way over to Ray.

Ray nodded slowly and allowed himself to be laid in the sand.

Ryan pulled the boys jeans off before picking his limp body up bridal style.

Ray wrapped his arms loosely around Ryan’s neck as the larger man carried him to the lagoon.

Ryan waded out into the lagoon just as Michael and Ashley’s heads popped up, Michael’s purple tail flicking up behind him.

“M-Michael” Ryan said surprised as Ashley looked up at them worriedly.

“Sorry, but we could sense him and Ashley couldn’t bare waiting”.

Ryan smiled softly at them and watched as Ashley’s pink tail flicked nervously.

Ray squeezed the back of Ryan’s neck gently and coaxed him into a kiss.

“I love you” Ryan whispered before h lowered Ray into the dark water, allowing him to float some as his legs slowly turned back into a familiar tail.

Ray smiled up at him weakly before allowing his parents to take him back to the deep.

Ryan sighed sadly and trudged over to that familiar rock in the lagoon, pulling himself up onto it as he bathed in the moonlight.

He looked at the stars and watched the waves lap gently on the sand.

Ryan always hated it when Ray left every month but one thing was for sure

 _He always came back to his human_.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
